Conflict & Betrayal
by FairyTailGuildMatser
Summary: This is a new version of my old fanfic: Fairly Odd Parents: For Better Or For Worse Timmy is have girl troubles. Between Vicky, Trixie, and Tootie...What's a 10 year old boy to do?


It was a peaceful day in Dimsdale. In every house there was peace and silence. Well every house except the Turner residence where Vicky was doing her daily routine of tormenting Timmy Turner while his parents where gone for the afternoon.

"Why do you always torture me like this…what have I ever don't to you to deserve this?" He asked. "Vicky looked at him for a few minutes than replied, "I really don't know. For some reason I just really hate you!" She said laughing. Timmy could do nothing but stand there in silence. He couldn't fight back because she would destroy him, so he had no choice but to obey her since she held the power to make his life miserable if he didn't.

He knew that he would have to get back at her, but at the moment he didn't have the strength, and also because his Fairy God Parents where doing a gruesome training regiment with Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe. Cosmo and Wanda told him that they would be gone for an entire week, so he would have to find a way to manage things on his own. It was the first time he was going to be separated from his fairies for so long. He was terrified, but he knew that they didn't have a choice and he didn't either.

Later that night after all the chores were done Timmy went upstairs to his room and fell down on his bed. "Man I don't know how much longer I'll be able to last without Cosmo and Wanda." He thought. He knew there was nothing that would bring them back anytime sooner so he would have to suck it up until they returned.

While he was in deep thought Vicky kicked open his door. "What are you doing twerp, I didn't tell you that you were done did I?" She yelled. Timmy sat up with what little strength he had left. "Vicky…I'm sick and tired of you bossing me around. All you ever do is make my life miserable and I'm tired of it! I want you gone, from my life forever!" He shouted back. Vicky was shocked at what she just heard. She looked in his eyes and could tell that he was serious. She started to cry but held back her tears.

"Timmy realized what he had said. He was crushed that she had to hear that. "Vicky…I'm sorr…" but before he could finish she turned around and grabbed something out of her pocket. Timmy was scared that it was going to be something to beat him with, but instead it was a piece of paper, it was a note she had written. She turned to Timmy and got on one knee, as she looked at him face to face. "Timmy…I'm sorry if I caused you so much trouble. I promise that you wont have to worry about me anymore." She said as she put the note on his lap then walked out the room.

Timmy could hear her footsteps down the stairs. He heard the front door open and then shut. "What did I just do? Mom and dad are going to kill me when they find out what I did." He yelled out. Timmy was shocked at what he told Vicky, but what made him feel worse were her eyes. They were filled with tears of sadness. He felt his heart clutch at the thought of her tears. He then looked down at the covers and saw the note she left on his lap. He picked it up and begun to read it. It read:

I don't know why I hate you! I don't know why I put you through so much. Maybe its because there's something about you that really gets to me, maybe its because I'm starting to fall for you, I honestly don't know. I have never been good with expressing my feelings. All I have ever known was violence, hatred towards everyone, but when it comes to you I feel strange. I feel like I need to tell you but I'm too afraid of the way you will react once I do. I wrote this to tell you how I felt without causing you more pain. If your reading this than you will know how I feel about you. I have nothing against you Timmy, It's just my way of expressing my feelings about you! Maybe someday things between us can be different. Until than please…forgive me!

Yours truly, Vicky

Timmy was devastated by what he just read. He knew Vicky could be a total pain, but he never knew she was able to express herself like this. "Oh man, I never knew she felt like this!" He thought to himself. He ran downstairs trying to catch Vicky before she left but it was too late. By the time he opened the door, she was nowhere in site. He closed the door and decided to head to his room and go to sleep.

"Well things just doesn't seem to be going my way today. First I get stuck with her because my parents go out…again, then she torments me like she usually does, than to top things off…she confesses to me! Why did she choose me? I mean what do I have that she wants or likes?" He yelled as he slammed his head into his pillow. "It's getting late so I guess I'll worry about that later. I need some rest for tomorrow, and because I have to deal with Crocker too." He thought as he dozed off to a deep sleep.

It was now morning and Timmy woke up with unease. "Why is it me that always have girl troubles? I bet no one else has to go through this stuff." He thought as he got dressed and walked downstairs for breakfast. "Morning Timmy how did things with Vicky go last night?" His dad asked. "Honey, we don't need to know what happened last night. After all we were out having the time of our lives!" His mom replied. Both of them looked at each other and started to laugh.

Timmy sighed and walked outside just as the bus was pulling up. Once he got on he walked to the back of the bus. On his way to sit by his pals Chester and A.J he saw Trixie look at him. He couldn't believe that the girl of his dreams, and the most popular girl in his school actually looked at him. His heart felt like it was bursting out of his chest and his mind just went blank. He was about to speak when Veronica, Trixie's best friend pushed him out the way.

"Hey what did you do that for?" He yelled. Veronica just stood there and looked at him then replied, "It's simple…I just don't like you, so if you don't mind go to the back of the bus and sit with your loser friends." She replied with a smirk. Timmy looked at her than looked at Trixie. He knew there was nothing he could do about the situation so decided to walk to the back where his friends were. "Man what were you thinking? Did you really think the most popular girl in our school was going to talk to you?" Chester said. Timmy looked at him then down at the floor. "I don't really know. She looked at me for a split second than she smiled!" Chester and A.J looked at each other and shrugged.

"Well there's no use in trying to figure it out. We're at school now. Time for more F's." Chester said getting off the bus. "You guys will continue to get F's until you start taking school seriously. Until then I guess I'll be the only one of us still getting A's." A.J replied with a laugh.

Timmy and Chester both walked passed A.J like he wasn't even there. They knew he was right, but they didn't want to give him the satisfaction by telling him so they marched in class and began to do nothing but listen to Mr. Crocker teach.

For the rest of the school day, Timmy was too busy worrying about the note Vicky gave him. He couldn't focus on none of his schoolwork. "Man…I sure wish Cosmo and Wanda were here. At least they could give me some advice on what to do." He thought. With the last bell rung signaling school was over, Timmy grabbed his book bag with a sigh and started to walk home until someone unexpected stopped him.


End file.
